gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
All-Stars Baseball
All-Stars Baseball is a sports game published by Take-Two Interactive and developed by Ultima Games. It will be released on the PS3, PS4, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, and Nintendo 3DS. A second psuedo-sequel, All-Stars Baseball: Series Two, was released over a couple of years after the original came out. While marketed as a sequel, it is more of an enhanced game that was released exclusively for the Nintendo Switch, featuring new characters and new ballparks. The next update, Series Three, came months later via a free update, adding ten new characters and more ballparks. Summary If you are familiar with the MLB XX: The Show games and the Mario baseball games, you'll find a few elements from both series in this game. Each character (when pitching) has access to four different pitches (fastball, curveball, slider, change-up) I suppose you already know the rules of baseball: two teams of nine compete to score more points during the course of nine innings. All characters have access to their special abilities that can be used from a special meter. They can be used when batting, pitching, or on the field. Game Modes * Quick Match (jump right into a match; teams, players, and ballpark are pre-selected) * Exhibition (select your team, characters, and ballpark; can adjust game settings) * Tourney (select your team and players and participate in a bracket style tournament with seven other teams) * Online (take your game online and face players around the world) * Home Run Contest (try to hit as many home runs as you can until all balls have been thrown) Characters * * indicates characters added in Series Two * ** indicates characters added in Series Three Selectable Teams There are 12 selectable teams that players can choose from to recruit characters. In the Tourney modes, however, generic human baseball players take the place of the usual character teammates you face until the final game, where nine randomly selected characters on the roster are finally faced. * Machines * Gophers * Nutters * Snowflakes * Wolverines * Pinks * Dandelions * Sparks * Katanas * Crows * Cowboys * Wizards Ballparks By default, six normal ballparks are selectable. When completing specific tasks, however, six new, special ballparks set in bizarre locations become available. Four new normal yet oddly set ballparks are added to Series Two and Series Three for purposes of variety. * Small Field * Baseball Dome * American Stadium * Dugout Park * College Field * Asphault Diamond * Ice Rink (unlockable) * Jungle Field (unlockable) * Stone Castle (unlockable) * Undersea Dome (unlockable) * Desert Diamond (unlockable) * Pirate Ship (unlockable) * Sparkle Park (added in Series Two) * Futuristic Field (added in Series Two) * Beachfront (added in Series Two) * Jewelry Mine (added in Series Two) * Day Care Center (added in Series Three) * Haunted Mansion (added in Series Three) * Cloudtop Diamond (added in Series Three) * Dessert Island (added in Series Three) Category:Sports Category:PS4 Games Category:PS3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Wii U Games